


Rash

by Castielva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielva/pseuds/Castielva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rashes; they’re not fun, especially not to Dean Winchester. For the past couple of days, Dean’s ass had been breaking out in a terrible rash. He hoped it wasn’t from sex with Castiel, but how could it be? He’s a fucking angel that can’t even get drunk. Then it dawned on him. The lube they were using had to be the culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, as tagged, this is my very first Destiel fanfic! Not only that, but it is also my very first smut fic. I really hope I did okay, and if I didn't, maybe some constructive criticism will help? Enjoy!

Rashes; they're not fun, especially not to Dean Winchester. For the past couple of days, Dean’s ass had been breaking out in a terrible rash. He hoped it wasn't from sex with Castiel, but how could it be? He’s a fucking angel that can't even get drunk. Then it dawned on him. The lube they were using had to be the culprit.  
Dean sighed and tried to resist the urge to scratch, but, as time went on, it got harder and harder. Sam tried to be compassionate towards him, but ended up laughing and went out to buy him some cream, leaving Dean furious as can be. 

“Screw you, too, Sam,” he huffed to himself and scrubbed a hand over his face, shifting. It was embarrassing enough that his brother knew, but when Castiel showed up it got even worse.

“Why are you so tense, Dean?” Castiel asked him, his head cocked. There was a bit of worry evident in his eyes as he watched the hunter; his boyfriend.  
Dean didn't answer the question and changed the subject right away. “Where have you been the past two days?” He raised his eyebrows, trying not to shift.

Castiel stared at Dean suspiciously. “I was taking care of some things, Dean. Now answer my question.”

Turning an almost beet red, Dean scoffed, “I'm not tense!”

“You can’t lie to me, Dean.”

Dean threw his hands up “Fine! I have a friggin’ ass rash,” he mumbled.

To Dean’s surprise, Castiel didn't look amused at all. He actually looked genuinely worried and asked, “Is it because of me?” 

Dean was a bit touched by his angel’s concern and shook his head. “No, Cas, it’s not your fault. It’s the friggin’ lube.”

Castiel cocked his head which caused Dean to roll his eyes as the angel asked, “So, it is my fault?”

“No, Cas! I said it’s the lube’s.”

“But I chose the lube. It said that it had a ‘soft, warming sensation’. I thought you would enjoy it,” Castiel argued, his eyebrows raised.

Dean inhaled, trying to stay patient, but his ass was seriously bothering him. “Yeah, I did enjoy it, but now I have a friggin’ rash. I’m allergic to it or somethin’.”

Castiel decided to take a seat beside Dean and looked at him for a moment. He could easily heal Dean, saving him from the struggle of having to deal with the rash, but there wouldn't be any fun in that. “Would you like me to put cream on it for you?” 

Dean almost choked on his own spit at the question, whipping his head to the side to look at Castiel with wide eyes. “What?” He asked in disbelief.  
Castiel repeated himself, “Would you like me to rub cream on your rash, Dean? I feel it would be easier for me to do it because I can see what I am doing. It’s not like I haven't seen you naked before.” 

Spluttering, and trying to get a coherent thought, Dean burst out, “That’s just freakin’ weird, though! It’s not sex, it’s a goddamn rash!”

Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed and he sighed, “Dean, why does it matter? We are in a relationship. You should trust me with personal things such as this.”

Dean sighed, shifting uncomfortably. “I just…I don’t think it’s right that you’ll be rubbing cream around my ass hole, is all.”

Castiel simply shrugged. “Not the first time I have rubbed something creamy around your anus.”

Blushing, Dean just ignored the angel’s comment, his attention focused on how itchy he was at the moment. 

Sam decided to return to break the awkward silence that had fell upon the two lovers and tossed Dean the cream with a smirk. 

“Butt Paste, Sam, really?” Dean asked as he glared at the diaper rash cream. He looked back up at Sam who was trying to hide his laughter.

“Yeah, uh,” Sam snorted a bit. “It’s really good- recommended by a lot of pediatricians.” He smirked. “I’m gonna go get us something to eat at the pizza place across the street.” And with that said, he left without another word, a smirk on his face.

Dean huffed, glaring after his gigantic little brother. “He got me diaper rash cream, Cas. Friggin’ diaper rash cream! This isn’t gonna help!”

Castiel took the cream from Dean and looked at it for a moment before saying thoughtfully, “I think it actually might, Dean. It is the ‘maximum strength’ formula.”

Dean just huffed and stood up. “Whatever it is, I don’t care. I just want this goddamn rash gone, so help me out here.” He began undoing his jeans.

Standing up, Castiel opened the tube of “Butt Cream” and put some on his finger as Dean bent over with his jeans down. 

Dean felt a bit awkward that he was in such a sexual position with Castiel right behind him, obviously sticking his finger where it usually only went during sex- not to spread friggin’ Butt Cream.

Castiel spread Dean’s buttocks apart and began to dab the substance over the obvious rash, causing Dean to hiss a bit, but he finally relaxed as Castiel rubbed it in more. The angel smirked and teasingly brushed his finger over Dean’s puckered opening, eliciting a gasp. 

“Cas, don’t even think about turning me on right now,” Dean barked, though it was already too late. He was half hard because of the fact he was bent over the bed in such a sexual position and he just knew Castiel was taking advantage of that. 

The angel ignored Dean and put more of the “Butt Cream” on his finger and messaged it on the other parts of the rash, continuing to brush his finger over Dean’s opening. 

Biting back a moan, Dean subconsciously pushed his ass out further which got a smirk out of Castiel. The angel watched his lover in curiosity, wondering why he would hide the fact he was so turned on. 

“Dean,” he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “you don’t need to hide it from me…I know.” He reached over for some lube. It wasn't the kind they had been using, though. It was the older kind that he knew wouldn't irritate the man’s skin. 

Dean finally let a moan escape his lips, hanging his head. “Oh, fuck you, Cas…” he trailed off, his breathing a bit heavy.

“But I was going to have sex with you, Dean,” Castiel mumbled innocently in his ear, squirting lube onto his fingers. He then slipped a slick finger into the hunter’s opening, curing the digit enough to teasingly brush his prostate. 

“O-Oh, God, Cas,” Dean moaned, biting his lip hard. He was desperate for more than just Castiel’s teasing. His erection was begging for more touch, leaking pre-come from the tip as the angel slipped another digit into his opening.

“Let’s not bring my father into this, Dean. It makes it awkward,” Castiel reprimanded with a smirk, pumping his slick digits in and out of Dean’s loose opening. He curled his fingers, hitting that special spot which aroused moans and gasps out of the man bent over in front of him.

“Just fucking take me, Cas,” Dean demanded, his voice strained as he panted, “Please.”

Castiel cocked his head a bit at Dean’s desperation and pulled his fingers out of Dean’s now loose opening, dropping his trench coat to the ground. “As you wish,” he said as he undid his jeans and let them fall around his feet, freeing his erection from its confinements. He squirted some of the lube into his hand and coated himself with the substance, grabbing his lover’s ass.

“Ready?” Castiel asked in a deep, lustful tone, lining the tip of his cock up to his opening. 

Gasping, Dean gripped the sheets. “Oh, Cas, c’mon…quit teasing me,” he begged.

Castiel smirked and slowly entered him, hearing a small hiss come from the hunter. He entered further, loosening him up a bit until he heard the moan that gave him the sign to go faster which he did. He closed his eyes and moved his hips in a steady pace, holding onto the man’s thighs. “Dean,” he breathed out in a moan. Once Dean begged for more, the angel did just that and moved faster, rolling his hips to hit the hunter’s prostate. 

Dean spread his legs further for his lover, his legs beginning to shake as his climax approached, the rash he had before hand soon forgotten in the pleasure. “Oh, fuck!” He gasped out, stroking his leaking cock as Castiel pounded into him from behind. “Jesus, Cas, I’m gonna fucking cum,” he moaned.

Leaning down to whisper in Dean’s ear, Castiel pushed his hand out of the way and began stroking the hunter’s erection himself, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. “Cum for me, Dean.”

With that, the hunter let out a loud cry of pleasure and released his seed onto the bed, his body shaking with pleasure. 

Castiel didn’t last long after that and moaned huskily, biting into Dean’s shoulder as he milked his own orgasm out. 

The two collapsed onto the bed together, panting. Castiel was quick to recover, though and smirked at the hunger beside him. 

“Should I help with your rash now?”

“Oh, fuck you, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
